


piano man ; 피아노 맨

by interestingboi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interestingboi/pseuds/interestingboi
Summary: he's ready, he thinks, then he straightens up to his full height and grabs his coat, purse and gun.in which changmin is a secret agent and he meets with an old acquaintance.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	piano man ; 피아노 맨

**Author's Note:**

> hi uh. i haven't. written anything in 4 months. i've been so damn busy it's unbelievable and i hate it because i'm supposed to be updating even if you're awkward it doesn't matter but i haven't got any ideas D': 
> 
> this is the first decent thing i've written so far in like, the past 4 months so i'm gonna post it bc i don't think there'll be another work for another 4 months lol
> 
> anyways this was inspired by piano man by mamamoo who i absolutely love with all my heart. they're incredible women. stan mamamoo.

_such boring conversations_

_such senseless guys_

_my high heels and carefully applied lipstick_

_they don’t even notice, how boring_

changmin runs his hand through the long, blonde hair of his wig, dragging the sleeve of his dress back on his shoulder. he runs a finger under his lips, wiping any stray red lipstick. he grabs an eyebrow pencil and fills his eyebrows in, making sure to angle them so they're as convincing as they can be.

he flutters his eyelashes, testing the glue they were stuck on with and picks at his acrylics. they're a stricking dark red, going along with his red thematic. he smiles at himself in the mirror, then bows over to slip on his red high heels. although changmin is a proud, tall man, the high heels make him feel more confident, towering over all the men he makes fall in love with him.

while he's at it, he checks his legs, making sure they're shaved to perfection. he's ready, he thinks, then he straightens up to his full height and grabs his coat, purse and gun.

_i think it was when you walked in_

_a piano man who doesn't fit in this place_

_when his white finger touched the keys_

_my eyes were wide open_

the restaurant was fully booked. changmin bowed sensually at the receptionist, who blushed then hid his face, asking the normal _table for one?_ that changmin's used to hearing. he smiles, and nods. a woman with black hair leads him to his table then glares at him, and changmin glares back. the woman knows him all too well and changmin's not risking his position.

he crosses his legs, then places his chin on his hand, arm sitting up on the table. he toys with the knife placed next to his fork on the napkin. changmin fantasizes about how the silver of it would look stained in blood, how it would slowly, but surely, rust and how cutting someone with it would kill them.

his thoughts cut short when he hears the notes of a song he's heard before played on a piano fill the restaurant and he smiles, placing the knife back on the ripped napkin. he glances at the stage at the back of the building, sees the piano man play his song delicately, fingers dancing over the keys. he's strikingly beautiful, changmin thinks, with his ruffled black hair and long, perfect nose. the little beauty mark above his lip would've been unnoticeable, had changmin not looked hard enough, entranced by the man's grace.

he's playing a jazz song, a song changmin's heard many times. this isn't the first time people've played this one, but this certainly is the first time _this man_ 's played it. it's the first time changmin's seen him, for the record. changmin decides he's got a new target for tonight, dismissing the one he's supposed to hit.

he grabs the knife and stabs the table.

_hey piano man, your dancing hands_

_the piano man, your unpredictable body movements_

_what can i say, i want only you and me to be in this place_

changmin rises as soon as the man finishes the song, clapping and walking up to the stage. he extends his hand, the man grabbing it and kissing it, lips barely touching the skin of changmin's hand. changmin smirks. "mind coming with me, _sir_?" he emphasizes the sir, and the man smirks back. he turns to the audience, the clients of the restaurant, and bows. he then follows changmin out of the restaurant, into the alley behind the building.

"what are you doing here, yunho?" changmin mutters as he slams yunho into the wall, the man grunting as the back of his head hits the bricks and his vision swims. yunho coughs wryly then smirks. "the same as you, i would assume." changmin smiles politely. his expression then dissolves into a scowl, placing a hand on yunho's chest then pushing.

"he's _mine_ , yunho," he enunciates, scowl deepening. "who sent you? was it leeteuk? or was it, would i dare even say his name, _kim heechul_?" and yunho chuckles. "no, neither." yunho scoffs, then grabs changmin's wrist roughly and shoves it off his chest, brushing the dust off his black jeans. "i came here of my own accord." changmin mutters a _huh_ , then clicks his tongue.

"then you know how this'll end, i suppose." and yunho snickers, a dangerous glint in his eyes. changmin wants to rip his eyes out of his orbits for that.

"of course, _jangmi_."

_hey piano man, when this song ends, come to me_

_the piano man, the conversation is now over_

_the last melody, i want it to be just you and me_

_i want to listen to it._

**Author's Note:**

> twitter ; @jungandshim


End file.
